As fishing reels have become more sophisticated and technologically advanced, the cost of such reels have increased. Hence, fisherman have become increasingly concerned about protecting such reels from mechanical damage and the damage caused by continuous exposure to the elements (i.e., salt water, sand, rain, ultraviolet light, etc).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,141, issued to McBride et al., discloses a relatively bulky and expensive carrying case for assembled fishing rods and reels. The carrying case includes a pair of open ended, pouches connected along an extended midseam, with each pouch sized to accommodate the entire proximal end of a rod and reel assembly. The top of each pouch is equipped with a zipper and the front of each pouch equipped with Velcro.RTM. for closing the pouch after insertion of a rod and reel. The pouches include oppositely oriented handles for facilitating carrying of the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,029, issued to McDaniel, discloses several different fishing reel covers. The fishing reel covers disclosed in McDaniel provide only partial coverage of the fishing reel (i.e., covering only the perimeter of the fishing reel between the side members) except for the embodiment depicted in FIGS. 12 and 13. It is noted that use of the embodiment depicted in FIGS. 12 and 13 would require substantial time, force and dexterity as a fishing reel can only be inserted within the cover by pulling the tabs (3.35, 3.37) apart, against the stabilizing effect of the first cap means (3.59), so as to create an opening from the channel (unnumbered) in the body member (3.32) and the slot (3.63) in the first cap means sufficient to permit the fishing reel cover to be slid sideways onto the fishing reel through the opening.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a low cost, easy to use protective fishing reel cover capable of completely surrounding and protecting the fishing reel.